pokemonsolsticefandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Mewtwo
~ Midnight Mewtwo ~ was a member of many Solstice's incarnations. He was very proud of his activity and occassionally boasted about it to other members who would listen. He considered himself the neutral party in most instances of drama, even taking up the name of "Solstice's Peacekeeper" at one point. Solstice v1 ~ Midnight Mewtwo ~ (typically abbreivated to MM) came to Solstice via a referral from a Serebii member (most likely Adam or Broken Cup), and found solace within Solstice. Already known for his posting on Serebii, MM's eagerness to post was well accepted at Solstice. He soon gained the position of Elite, with his posting record and the "drama // negativity" thread cited as the main reason for this promotion. MM recognized his posting record fondly, even mentioning it on Solstice v2. MM's Elite status also aided his ascent to Moderator along with Adam, which happened around late August 2010 to early September 2010. Some small controversy that was associated with his promotion was that it was, perhaps, undeserved or that he had gotten it by simply whinging about his want for a position of prominence. ~ Midnight Mewtwo ~ also wrote a blog (now defunct, can be seen here) that talked about both his real and forum lives. In the post "Pokémon Solstice: Pack of Lies or Dumbfounded Cliques?" MM expounds on his observations of Solstice and its community; mostly #avisism. Once this post gained attention from groups such as the staff team and #avisism, it attracted numerous commentors, and most importantly lead to the comment which got the actions of September 6th rolling. Once members of #avisism were removed, ~ Midnight Mewtwo ~ was temporarily promoted to Administrator to help move the contents of Solstice over to Lavender, Solstice's replacement. At Lavender, MM was given the rank of Global Moderator in order to help the forum get off its feet. However, because the forum lasted for such a short amount of time, this was only a brief position. His loyalty to the Solstice community was unabetted, and this stayed consistent for the period in which both incarnations of Solstice were open. Solstice v2 ~ Midnight Mewtwo ~ rejoined Solstice a month after the official reopening and was given the title of Honored Staff because of the time he served on Solstice v1. Whilst on Honored Staff, he participated in Staff Chats, often suggesting Posting Sprees for the forum to partake in and other miscellaneous ideas. Be that as it may, when the criteria for Honored Staff became more rigorous, MM was stripped of the title when the current staff could not find a contribution better than his immense amount of posts. During Solstice v2, MM also became quite close friends with former administrator Skyler. They considered each other "posting buddies" and playfully competed against each other to see who could make the most posts. This friendly rivalry between them allowed for Skyler to confide in MM his plans for Solstice's destruction. Although these plans never came to fruition, ~ Midnight Mewtwo ~ helped then admins Hollow Abyss and Bill Gates prepare in case such an event did occur. Another notable thing MM did was date member octopodeable. His relationship with octopodeable was scruntinized by close friends of hers, namely Hollow Abyss and Adam. Some disapproved of their relationship and found that he was controlling. After octopodeable posted a blog entry announcing a hiatus, many suspected that MM was at the root of this. A comment posted by MM (see below) on aforementioned blog post put a sour taste in most users mouths, and as a result many people had lower opinions of him. Over Summer 2011, he also had a controversial signature which read "Click, Clique, click / Pfft,'' ''you're so predictable" (emphasis from source) which some members thought to be in reference towards them, and he was confronted by them. MM responded by saying that it was only song lyrics, which is only partly true. During the end of Solstice v2, MM's life became increasingly complicated and as such his activity fluctuated, with him posting only sporadically by Solstice's closure. End of Solstice to Present As of Solstice v2's closure, ~ Midnight Mewtwo ~ has moved, much like the rest of Solstice's remaining community, to Ever Grande City. It is assumed that he still keeps up with the community that he so loves and maintains a steady amount of activity. Gallery tUf4CSU.jpg|A controversial signature GkR7K.png|MM's comment on octopodeable's blog entry wsLMw.png|A blog entry from MM xGT5s.png|The rather famous rules to MM's blog Category:Users Category:Former PSF Staff